User blog:Kingpin346/Warrior- Author:Kingpin346
Chapter One Hello reader and welcome to my world. My name is Leo Milites and my world isn’t as good as yours. The clouds are filled with sulfur; pockets of radiation cover most parts of Russia, Germany, and America. Also people are killing each other for food, water, ammo, and clothing. My mother and father were unlucky enough to be one of the people killed by these raiders. Right now I’m in my home country Greece. Greece is crawling with animals, and raiders who would like to see a thirteen-year-old kid with an M-16 and food. But they terribly underestimate me. Cause I’ve killed or wounded about ten to twelve raiders and thieves and instead of them taking my food and ammo. I take theirs. But here’s why the world is in such crummy shape. America, Russia, and Germany decided that they wanted to shoot nukes at each other and start a war, and by the time they realized what they were doing to the world. It was way too late. At the end of it all. Most Americans, Germans, and Russians were dead, dieing, mutated freaks, or in Greece and Italy. Or any other of the other neutral country. Our leader or who used to be our leader fled from all the riots and murders. Nobody has found him yet. Nobody has even tried to find the coward. Anyway, here’s my story. Read and brace yourself for the future. I think it was mid day when I looked at the sulfur brown sky. The fields either were dead, scorched, or craters filled their place. Dust blew in my face, but I had my goggles on but the sand still smacked me in the face. “Blah!” I complained rubbing the dust off my tongue and cursed in Greek. “I hate Ami.” I said to myself. By the way Ami isn’t a person it’s a farmland in Greece. “It’s always so dusty and desolate like everywhere else I go.” I said. I looked around the old dusty farmland. “A ghost area like everywhere else.” I said to myself and put my M-16 and backpack on the ground and sat down on the hard, bumpy ground. I lay down, staring at the brown skies. I sighed and asked the sky. “Are you taking care of my parents god?” no reply. “Well you better be kay.” I laid there for a few more minutes. My brown leather jacket flapping in the wind. Along with my chocolate brown hair. I looked at my desert camouflage pant all dusty. But I never dust them off. It’s just a waste of time, I keep telling myself. I grabbed my backpack and M-16 and headed north. Towards Palamas Greece. The only sane place left on earth. But before I could even get two yards, a scream went off behind me. I turned around, my M-16 against my shoulder. But no one was there. Just old dead crops. But the scream went off again. I ran towards it. Dust pounding in my face, and dead weeds whipping my legs. Then I got to a small hill and crawled to the top. Weeds and dust smacking me directly in the face. When I got to the tippy top of the hill, I could see four ugly raiders in biker gear grabbing at a thirteen-year-old girl with knives and bayonets. I licked my lips and shot the biggest raider, Bang! He smacked to the ground. The other raiders looked around for who shot. Biggest mistake they’ve made. The girl pounced on top of the smallest of the raiders. Bashing her fist against his face. But the others didn’t show her much attention. They were still looking for me. Bang! Another one smacked to the ground. I chuckled to myself. The one who wasn’t getting the snot beat out off him by the girl, ran. Good idea, I thought as the raider ran. The other finally threw the girl off his back. Bang! He fell slowly to the ground. Bad Idea, I thought. I got up and ran towards the dead raiders. But the girl smacked me with a branch. “Oh no,” she said. “you’re not getting away.” She kept smacking me with the branch till I finally caught it. Then I naturally broke it in half. Then stared at the girl. Sorry,” she pleaded. “don’t kill me.” I just threw the two pieces of the branch and walked towards the raiders. When I got to the raiders. They had nothing. Just empty guns and magazines. I cursed to myself in Latin, and threw the empty rifles as far as I could. I looked around, and saw the girl still lying on the dead weeds. I frowned and said. “Get up. I’m not going to kill yeah.” She got up and brushed herself off. “You know that you’re just wasting your time.” I told her. She looked at me funny and said. “What is?” I sighed and said. “Brushing yourself off.” She scowled and said. “I like to stay clean.” Now that I noticed it she had the best clothes I’ve ever seen. She wore a pink t-shirt with a hoodie tied to her waste and tight blue jeans; her shoes were a designer brand. Eco unlimited, I think. She had blonde hair and blue eyes and tanned skin. She wasn’t scrawny she was quite muscular actually. She seemed to notice I was staring and asked. “What are you doing?” Wondering if I should kill you or not, I thought. But I didn’t reply. I just walked away. “Wait.” She called. But I kept walking. “wait for me.” She caught up to me. I still didn’t say anything. But she still asked. “Where are you going?” I sighed in annoyance and said. “Palamas.” I tugged on my M-16 strap. “Was it you who saved me from the raiders?” She asked. “Yes,” I replied. “but I just thought they might have ammo.” I said cruelly. “Oh,” she said. “well I was wondering if you could take me to Athens?” she asked. I stopped abrutly and asked. “Are you insane?” in a loud voice. “Athens is crawling with raiders. Why do you think I’m going to Palamas?” I asked. I squinted hard and asked. “Why do you wount to go to Athens anyway?” “My brother lives there.” She said. “You didn’t get the news about Athens until now?” I asked. She shook her head. “Not until now.” She got an optimistic smile. “I’ll pay you to take me to Athens.” She suggested. I wetted my lips. “I’m probably going to regret this but. I guess I’ll bring you as far as, Aspropyrgos.” I promised her. She got a cheery expression and hugged me. “Thank you, thank you, thank you.” She said still sobbing a little. “Ok, ok,” I said. “but three rules. One, don’t make any physical contact with me… ever. Rules two, when I tell you to hide… you hide. Rule number three, no stealing from me… but other people are ok.” I informed her. “Ok.” she said. I’m already regreting this, I thought. So south we headed. By the time it became night, we were about forty-nine miles away from our first stop, Kypseli. A small Geek town filled with bars and hotels. The Los Vegas of Greece, Isaid the first time I went there. I remember it like it was yesterday. Neon lights, drunks, buildings, and prostitutes lined the streets. I was one of those drunks. Staggering towards my corner in an ally. Mumbling happy words. That was a good day. The next not so great. I experienced my first firefight with a hangover. So we just made camp in the dry dead fields. Sand smashing against our tent. “So,” the girl said. “what’s your name?” she asked me. “Leo Milites.” I said. “Yours?” I asked. “Milly Rivera.” she said, as another gust of wind smacked against the tent. “Well Milly Rivera,” I said. “why were raiders trying to kill you?” I asked. “The reason that raiders are raiders I guess.” she said. She has a good point, I thought. We just lay in the tent saying nothing. We’d say a joke about our old ruler or the raiders once in a while. But besides that it was silent. Well until I asked. “Where are your parents?” She started to look sad. “Killed by raiders.” Milly said sadly. “Mine to.” I replied. “What were they like?” Milly asked. I sighed and tried to remember. “I don’t remember much. But I do know they were nice.” I said. Milly sighed. “Mine to. But I only knew them for two years.” she said. It was silent yet again. “Well,” I said. “good night.” and I fell asleep. When I woke up, Milly was still asleep. Nuzzled up in a sleeping bag. I stretched and went outside. My backpack and M-16 slugged over my shoulder. Outside was as desolate as usual. No life, plant nor human. I hate this place, I thought angrily. But at least I’ve got company now. I looked back at the tent. Then an explosion went off in the distance. I looked at the cloud over Kypseli. “Milly, wake up!” I yelled. She got out of the tent almost immediately. She put her hand over her mouth and asked. “What is that?” I’ve only seen that once before. But it was a larger cloud, and it was hovering over Germany. Now it was in Greece. “I don’t know.” I admitted. “Come on lets go.” I said, running towards the gray and red mushroom cloud. When we got to Kypseli. People were running up and down the streets in panic. People were crying, holding motionless people in their arms and screaming, “Why?” Buildings were reduced to ruble or parts of them were missing. “What’s going on?” I asked a medic, who stopped to work on a man in the streets. The man was bleeding from his throat. His red hair in patches, his shirt was torn by shrapnel; his pants were missing a leg. No wait he was missing a leg. The medic looked at me. His face was tired and weary. His white uniform was torn a little bit. “A missile I… I think. It happened so fast.” the medic said, and ran off to another person. I looked around the once great town. “A missile? What’s a missile?” I asked nobody. Milly was looking in horror at the town. She seemed more bothered with the looked what was happening than I was. Milly sniffled and said. “We should help.” Part of me knew she was right but another just wanted to leave. What if another ‘missile’ hits this place, I thought. No one would live. But no matter what I thought I said. “Yeah, come one.” But I didn’t know how we could help. But we ran towards a medic, and Milly asked how we could help. The medic looked at us both. “Um… you can help the medics retrieve supplies,” the medic said to Milly, sweat dripping into his eyes. Than he looked at me. “You go with the soldiers and protect the city.” He said. I looked around the streets. There were no soldiers running through the streets. Just medics, firemen, and people grabbing stuff for the medics. “Where are they?” I asked. He squinted, trying to remember something. “At the outskirts of the,” He was interrupted by the sounds of gunfire in the distance. “That way?” I asked without thinking. “Probably,” the medic replied. “now go.” He commanded me. So I ran towards the gunfire. While I ran through the town. I saw dead people, dieing people, wounded people, people without limbs being treated by medics. But the most horrifying thing I saw was a little boy lying lifeless on the ground. His face was pale he wore rags shredded and burnt by shrapnel and fire. But I kept running. I kept running, and running hoping that the nightmare would stop. But it didn’t. It just kept going until I reached the battlefield. Raiders were right in front of a line of men in desert camouflage outfits. A couple men were right next to me with large and medium sized rifle that had scopes one them. Snipers, I thought. There was another man on the hill. He wore desert camo with a golden leaf one the shoulder. He was about thirty easy. He had a battle-hardened face, with a deep scar across his left cheek. He was talking into a walkie-talkie. Yelling orders to the soldiers below. He looked at me with intimidating grey eyes. “Who are you kid?” The man asked. I gawked at the man and said. “Um… one of the medics sent me here to help.” The man looked at me like I just smacked him in the face. “They sent a kid,” he bellowed. He sighed a harsh sigh, and said. “Well you got a weapon, kid?” He asked. I tugged at my M-16. “Yes sir.” I said. He studied me. “You know how to use it?” He asked. “Yes sir.” I replied. He studied me a little more. “What’s your kill ratio?” He asked. All of the sudden my face went stupid. “Rashe-what?” I asked. He sighed in aggravation. “How many raiders have you killed?” He asked. “Twelve or thirteen.” I replied. He raised his eyebrow. “Well get down there.” He commanded me. So I ran down the hill. Bullets smashing into the hill. Dirt and sand throwing dirt around. But I kept running. When I got down to the field there was a trench filled with soldiers. I jumped into the trench. Most of the soldiers didn’t notice me. But the ones who did looked surprised that a kid was in the trench. “What are you doing here, kid?” A soldier asked. “The man with the golden leaf on his shoulder sent me down here.” I said. The soldier looked surprised still, as a bullet whisked past his head. “If it’s fine with the Major,” the soldier said. “It’s ok with me. I guess.” Then he went back to shooting. I looked at the raiders. They weren’t like other raiders I’ve faced. They’re organized, smart, and accurate. They weren’t raiders they were Germans. All of them were twenty to fifty years old, holding MP40s or Ak-47s. I ducked into the trenches; afraid one of them saw me. “What’s wrong kid?” The soldiers asked. “We’re fighting Germans?” I yelled. The soldier raised his eyebrow. “Well duh. Whom else would we be shooting at?” He asked. I gulped and got back up. The first person I caught in my sights was a nineteen year old with a scared face. I got a cold lump in my throat. Pull the trigger you gutless worm, I thought. Bang! The German fell out of sight. A cold chuck of ice formed in my chest. I just killed a person, I thought. I’ve killed people before. But those were raiders’ not nineteen-year-old soldiers. I started to shake. He had a family, I thought. He was just serving his country. Then I just collapsed. The soldier looked at me. “Are you ok?” He asked. I didn’t reply I just sat in the dirt until the soldier helped me up. “Are you ok?” He repeated. I finally said. “No.” In a stale voice. The soldier picked me up, and lugged me over his shoulder. Bullet whisked by smashing into dirt or soldiers. There was a collapse in the trench that the soldier ran up. Right towards the hill. When we got to the top of the hill, the soldier set me on the hill, and ran back to the trench and two medics came up to me with a stretcher and put me on it. What’s going on? I thought. Then one of the medics accidentally touched my shoulder. “Ahh!” I yelled in pain. A bullet grazed my arm. I’ve never been shot. But the pain was so intense that I passed out. When I woke up I was in a room bustling with doctors and medics. Beds with wounded people and soldiers lined the walls. There was no light besides the smashed in windows and a chunk of building missing from the side. I looked around to see Milly leaning sitting in a chair and leaning against the wall of the building, sleeping. “Milly,” I said, and almost immediately woke up. “you enjoy your nap?” I asked her. She hugged me. “Ow.” I said in pain. She let go and said. “I’m so sorry.” I rubbed my arm. It ached and was still stinging. “Yeah. Well this is why I made rule one.” I reminded her. She let out a little laugh. “Still sorry.” She repeated. I sighed, and remembered why I was in here. “How’s the battle going?” I asked. She shook her head. “Not good,” she said. “actually I think we should start moving when you’re ready.” I got a little angry. I killed that man for nothing, I thought angrily. “Yeah.” I replied, getting out of the small white bed. My muscles were screaming to get back into the bed. But I pulled through it. I grabbed my brown leather jacket, goggles and shirt, and my M-16 and backpack and started to leave Kypseli with Milly. Milly stopped and looked back at Kypseli, and said. “Do you think they’ll be alright?” I looked at the town with uncertainty, and said. “I don’t know.” We looked at the town for a little longer. A giant army approaching. We could still see people running across roads in a panic. “Come on let’s go.” I said, and started walking south. Milly looked back at the town once more, and followed. Right now Milly and I were barely making it through a sand storm. It was hard to see, but it even harder to breath. Back on the stupid farmland, I thought angrily, as a gust of wind smashed sand into my face. “What’s wrong with you?” Milly asked. “You don’t like sandstorms?” she noticed. I grunted. “No, I love it out here.” I said sarcastically. Milly stopped, and started to squint. “Is that a house?” Milly asked, pointing to a silhouetted shape. I squinted to. “I don’t know,” I admitted. “Let’s go check it out.” I suggested. So we walked towards the silhouetted shape. The sand was wiping me in the face. Flying branches and sticks barely missing me. When we got to the shape. It was a small white house, with a blue roof. We search for a door, and a doorknob. Milly was the one to find it. When we got into the house, there were no sounds. No people. “They must have got out of here before the refugees got here.” I said. “Yeah,” Milly said. “You wanna goof off?” She asked. I shook my head. “Nah. But you go ahead.” I told her. Maybe I should look for some supplies, ''I thought. So I walked down to the bottom of the houses basement. The basement smelled like old cabbage and looked like it hadn’t been dusted for years (Which it probably hasn’t). Cupboards and shelves covered the room. When I touched the floor I heard a tiny crunching noise. I looked at my foot, and saw that some sand got blown in here. Did I mention I hate sand? I looked around in the cupboards and shelves. In the back of the room there was a magnum in its holster, and two sand cloaks. When I grabbed the sand cloaks, a picture fell out. I grabbed the photo and looked at it. There were two elderly people, a man and a woman in the Sahara. They must have wanted to go again, I thought. I tucked the photo in my pocket and went back upstairs. When I got back up, Milly was looking through cupboards. Then I realized how hungry I was. So I helped her look. Every bit of food was gone, rotten, or covered in mouse droppings. But it didn’t matter. We still had the cloaks and the gun, and Milly found some ammo for it. “Fifty rounds.” I counted. “Is that good?” Milly asked. I sighed. “Good enough.” “Um… I found a room and some videos upstairs.” Milly informed me. “So can we stay here for the night?” She asked. I shrugged. “Sure.” The videos were ''Alice in Wonderland,Shutter Island, and a video that warned: No Minors. So we didn’t watch that one. But Alice in Wonderland and Shutter Island were really good. Milly slept in the bed, after some convincing she shouldn’t worry about my arm wound. I slept in her sleeping bag. Well at least I tried to sleep. But something was troubling me. Eventually I told myself, it’s nothing. And went to sleep. Category:Blog posts